Question: $-4bc - 2bd - 2b + 7 = -10c + 3$ Solve for $b$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-4bc - 2bd - 2b + {7} = -10c + {3}$ $-4bc - 2bd - 2b = -10c - {4}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $b$ in them. $-4{b}c - 2{b}d - 2{b} = -10c - 4$ Factor out the $b$ ${b} \cdot \left( -4c - 2d - 2 \right) = -10c - 4$ Isolate the $b$ $b \cdot \left( -{4c - 2d - 2} \right) = -10c - 4$ $b = \dfrac{ -10c - 4 }{ -{4c - 2d - 2} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $b= \dfrac{10c + 4}{4c + 2d + 2}$